The purpose of this contract is to provide information on a chemical's mutagenic, clastogenic, and genotoxic potential based on data in the published literature. To accomplish this, a chemical's biologically relevant metabolites, structural analogs, and optical isomers will be identified. In addition, each chemical will be examined for the presence of structurally alerting, electrophilic features. The literature will be searched for information on the mutagenic, clastogenic, and genotoxic potential of these chemicals and references in the chemical and biological literature that aid in understanding the molecular mechanism of the chemicals mutagenic activity will be retrieved, evaluated, and summarized in a report. This information will aid in forming a better understanding of a chemical's genotoxic potential based on the genotoxic effects of itself and related chemicals. The contractor will produce between 45 but no more than 60 reports per year for each of the five contract years.